


Behind Blue Eyes

by subcircus



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Rory has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



Sometimes Rory would wake in the middle of the night. Most times he would lay in bed, watching Amy sleep peacefully and listening to the hum of the TARDIS, both the audible one and the psychic one in his head, until the gentle rhythms lulled him back to sleep.

Some nights the weight of two millenia pressed down upon him. Those nights he would gently extricate himself from Amy's embrace and walk the corridors. TARDIS kept him company, a gentle purr that helped quiet the monsters and sometimes he could swear he heard Idris' voice say 'Hello, Pretty One" but then he'd convince himself it was wishful thinking.

Occasionally, he would wander into the console room where he'd find the Doctor tinkering away. He would sit and watch and neither felt the need to say a word; the two old souls with young faces.

One night, he almost stumbled upon the Doctor and River. He stayed back in the shadows and watched how happy they were. 

They made an odd little family, all told; the father who was both young and old, the mother who could summon people into existence, the daughter who appeared older than both her parents and her thousand year old husband and his magic box. A more strange and wonderous family could not be imagined, but a family they were, and a happy one.


End file.
